moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
House of Monadh
"We are the Sons of the Oak, the Falcon, and the Deer." -Adhareolas The Noble and Royal House of Monadh '(alternatively known as the Clann Monadh), is the name given to the kin-group who ruled in Rithlann, a long narrow stretch of land in the Northern Hinterlands. The reign began from the death of Adhareolas, and the ascension of Ardrigh Ruaraidh Pettnaurcha as the house's first king, and ended with the defeat of Thengill Alpinn, the last of the Rithlann Thengill, he fell in battle against the army of the Fourteen Equal Fellows. The kin-group later resurfaced around the same time as the collapse of the Troll Wars, and ruled over the Principality of Rithlann , which holds dominion over the parts of Eastern Alterac and Northern Hinterlands. The Kings of Rithlann and the Princes of Rithlann, are the descendants of the Ardrigh Ruaraidh Pettnaurcha, and according to the Daonaidh Stone and the Book of Laran, Ardigh Ruaraidh Pettnaurcha was a descendant of the Painted Rith People. The house consists of nine additional branch houses, the House of Aplin which resides over the Province of Alpin, the House of Eadha which resides over the Province of Eadha, the House of Ruis which resides over the Province of Ruis, the House of Stewart which resides over the Province of Rithland, the House of Rosencrance which resides over the Midland Province, the House of Muir which resides over the Province of An t-Muir, the House of Fa'earn which resides over the Province of Cre'n Fa'earn, and the House of Ri which resides over the Province of Ri. All nine houses are under rule of the head of the House of Monadh. The title of Thengill fell out of use when the kin-group resurfaced, and was replaced by Prionnsa Fjallidh, or Prince of Fjallidh. The house is considered to be one of the most oldest noble human houses, and resides in the now defunct Kingdom of Alterac. Etymology The name ''Fjallajökull, is a name of a mountain, or tribe that was once located in Northrend, and is a Vrykul word in origin, which is believed to mean "Frozen Mountain", and according to the Book of Hrey Fjallajökull, is a name of one of the frozen wandering mountains. Holdings '''The Principality of Fjallidh, is a vast stretch of land that extends from Eastern Alterac, through the Northern Hinterlands, until meeting the Forbidding Sea, the House of Fjallajökull has ruled over these lands for centuries. These land are known for the bountiful supply of iron and their fertile valleys, however the majority of the countryside is undeveloped due to the low population. There are nine provinces in the principality, they are the Province of Alpin, the Province of Eadha, the Province of Ruis, the Province of Rithland, the Midland Province, the Province of An t-Muir, the Province of Cre'n Fa'earn, and the Province of Ri. The Principality of Fjallidh, was once known as the Kingdom of Fjorikland. New Abberi, is a colony located in Northrend, the colony was founded by sailors who went a drift when trying to map the distant seas. The colony mainly serves as a trading settlement. Hereditary TraitsWerîhelmCategory:House of FjallajökullWerîhelmCategory:Alterac CoalitionCategory:House of WeisseroseCategory:Dominion of AlteracCategory:House of Caerwyn The House of Fjallajökull, is a house that can trace its lineage to times long before the formation of the Arathorian Empire, and as time progressed the house came into possession of certain distinguishing traits, as a result of the intermarriage between three major human groups, the Fjoric Alteraci, the Daonaidh Alteraci, and the Alteraci. The common traits are as followed: * Red Hair: Red Hair became a common trait for those who belonged to the House of Fjallajökull, as a result of centuries of customs of pick Daonaidh Noblewomen as wives. Signs of the trait began to appear during the Ullian Era. * Brute Strength: Brute Strength, is a trait common to all of the Fjoric Alteraci, they also appear to possess thicker skin. The Fjoric Alteraci are descendants of a exiled Vrykul Clan, therefore some traits of their powerful ancestors remain. * Long Lived: Members of the House of Fjallajökull are known for their long lived lives, however it is uncertain whether this is truly a trait that the house possesses since the fresh air of the Fjallidh, and calming surroundings are known to increase the lifespan of a person. Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes